A molding device for injection molding an article is well known in the art as described in Japanese Laid-Open Public disclosure 2008-302634. The molding device is adapted to be used by incorporating the device into the injection molding apparatus comprising a heater device, a screw, and a control means for controlling the temperature of the heater device and/or the molding device.
In the operation of the injection molding apparatus including the molding device, a compound body, which is introduced from a hopper, may be heated and melted by the heater device, and delivered or injected by the screw into the mold cavity, and then an article is formed within the cavity. After the article is solidified, the mold cavity may be opened and pushed out the article therefrom by means of ejector pins.
During the above mentioned molding process, it is necessary to control precisely the temperature of the heater device and/or the mold so that provided are a plurality of temperature sensors and a control means for controlling on the basis of the information obtained through the sensors the temperature of the heater device and/or the molding device. It is necessary to change the parameters of the control means to each molding device exclusive for the article to be obtained.
Thus, the injection molding apparatus of the prior art is provided with a plurality of temperature sensors and a control means, and the parameters of the control means can be changed in accordance with the molding device to be used. In this connection, the injection molding apparatus must have a maximum performance to be imagined so as to satisfy the conditions to be set to the molding device to be used such as the highest injection pressure, the highest temperature, etc.